Impulsos
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Ileana se come mucho la cabeza y, el no pensar, da como resultado actitudes impulsivas. Nyo!Romania x Nyo!Hungary (Fem!Romania x Male!Hungary)


**¡Hola~~! **  
**Esta historia se me ocurrió al leer una pequeña historia que me pasó una chica por wassap (Ella sabe quién es xD). ¡Y aquí está! **  
**Las personalidades son raras, pero bueno... No me lo tengáis muy en cuenta, por favor. No suelo manejar bien a los nyos xD**  
**Espero que os guste.**  
**1 besito muy grande.**  
**Ciao~~**

* * *

Llevo toda la semana rememorando pedacitos de mi pasado y preguntándome en qué demonios estaría pensando para acabar de semejante manera. Sin embargo, cuando noto el dedo de Daniel rozando ligeramente el mío, en ese pequeño momento de intimidad en donde un chispazo de electricidad me recorre todo el cuerpo, solo he podido pensar en el ahora, olvidando por completo el pasado.

Y, aunque esto me parece una tontería, no puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior ligeramente y mirarle de reojo, con mis ojos rojos ligeramente entornados. Sé que si apartaba la mano, Daniel podría tomárselo como algo involuntario que había sucedido sin querer. Pero… yo no quería que sucediera eso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? ¿Un movimiento claro por su parte?

Cierro los ojos y trago saliva, en un vano intento por deshacer todos esos pensamientos que surgen en mi cabeza. Pero noto una mano sobre la mía y mi cuerpo se tensa de inmediato. _No puede ser, no puede ser… _Me repito una y otra vez mientras siento como mi corazón aumenta su bombear escandalosamente.

Muevo los ojos nerviosamente, observando con miedo al resto de la gente, temiendo que descubran este pequeño acto tan íntimo y personal. Escucho como Gilbert dice algo completamente serio, no logro entenderlo del todo –mis pensamientos son más fuertes en esos momentos–, y Daniel se ríe cruelmente de él. Comenzaran a pelearse como de normal. Las peleas entre mi primo y el húngaro eran algo cotidiano.

Inspiro profundamente y sonrío levemente, observando cómo Gilbert me reclama y busca mi ayuda. Le pido que le ignore simplemente y, tras un rápido movimiento, giro la mano y entrelazo los dedos con los del castaño. Por mucho que haya creído que mi mano tiene un gran número de terminaciones nerviosas, ahora me doy cuenta de que existen miles más. Siento la mano cálida y grande de Daniel sobre la mía, rodeando mi mano pequeña y eternamente fría.

–¡Qué calladita estás, prima! –exclama Gilbert mirándome fijamente y siento como las mejillas se colorean con un gracioso tono rosado. Espero que no se haya notado. Aunque lo veía difícil.

–¡No digas tonterías Gilbert! –digo entrecerrando los ojos y mirando casualmente a la carta del restaurante, intentando tranquilizar el tono de mi voz–. Es solo que parecíais tan absortos en vuestra discusión diaria que decidí no entrometerme.

Gilbert alza una ceja incrédulamente mientras alcanza otro menú.

–Si tú lo dices, aunque no es algo propio de ti –comenta mirándola de reojo. De pronto, sus tripas resuenan quejumbrosas y suelta una carcajada–. ¡¿A quién tiene que matar uno para que le sirvan la comida?! ¡Me muero de hambre!

Observo como Daniel pone los ojos en blanco y gruñe.

–Eres un escandaloso. Levántate y pide algo. A ver si con un poco de suerte nos libramos de tu molesta presencia.

–Cómo si pudierais vivir sin mi –murmura levantándose bruscamente, tirando la silla en el momento y llamando la atención de todo el mundo–. ¡Soy simplemente asombroso e indispensable! –exclama con su tono de superioridad. Se dio la vuelta en cuanto escucha unas cuantas risas para caminar hacia la barra–. Por cierto… –dice parándose en seco y mirando ligeramente hacia atrás–, ¿quieres algo?

Siento como Daniel aprieta mi mano y niego con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

–No tengo hambre.

–Yo también estoy bien –contesta el castaño esbozando también otra sonrisa, aunque esta era algo divertida e irónica.

–Nadie te ha preguntado –murmura antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre la gente.

Es ahí, cuando observo como Gilbert es ahora una figura borrosa en el fondo, que giro la cabeza y miro fijamente al hombre a mi lado, que me mira divertido. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

–¿Puedo saber a qué viene esto? –pregunto en voz baja, no quiero dar un espectáculo como ha hecho Gilbert, aunque me gusten mucho sus ataques espontáneos de egocentrismo indiscriminado.

–¿A qué viene qué? –responde con otra pregunta. Sabe que eso me saca de mis casillas.

Bajo la mirada y alzo las cejas rápidamente, volviendo a relajarlas casi al instante. Un movimiento rápido y conciso. Pero no obtengo respuesta por lo que levanto el amasijo de dedos unidos y lo pongo frente a su cara.

–A esto.

Daniel se encoge de hombros y me mira.

–Me apetecía –responde vagamente.

–Pues suéltame –exijo–. Ahora.

–No creo que quieras que te suelte. Si así fuera, lo habrías hecho de cualquier manera antes de que Gilbert se fuera.

–Por eso mismo no lo he hecho antes. Porque estaba Gilbert delante y porque no quiero que me echen del restaurante porque dos imbéciles se pelean como dos niños pequeños.

Alza una ceja y suelta una risa.

–¿Y eso me lo dice la que se cree un vampiro?

Le doy una patada por debajo de la mesa frunciendo los labios y formando una pequeña línea recta.

–Yo no me creo un vampiro.

–Te vistes como uno.

–¡Me visto elegantemente! –exclamo enfadada. Siempre tiene que saltar con lo mismo–. ¡Pero claro, ¿qué va a saber un imbécil…?

Cayo abruptamente cuando siento sus labios cálidos y mojados sobre los míos, silenciando mis palabras, mis reproches y mis insultos. Sentir la presión sobre esa pequeña zona de piel, debería haberme repugnado. Después de todo, estaba siendo besada por la persona a la que más odiaba en todo el mundo, o eso me hacía creer una y otra vez siempre que aparecía en mis pensamientos.

Podía sentir la tensión de los músculos del castaño, como si luchara por contener la oleada de emociones que me amenazaban a mí en aquel mismo momento. O tal vez solo fueran imaginaciones mías. Quién sabía. Cierro los ojos instintivamente y le correspondo, intentando no quedarme atrás.

Sin embargo, siento como al poco tiempo se separa y su respiración es algo irregular y nerviosa. Sé que se ha separado, pero no puedo evitar permanecer con los ojos cerrados un poco más, pasándome instintivamente la lengua por los labios, en un intento inútil por conservar su sabor. Cuando abro los ojos, le observo mirándome, con una ceja levantada.

–¿A q-qué ha venido eso? –pregunto entrecortadamente. Mi respiración es inestable, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante una hora sin parar.

–¿Acaso importa?

Le golpeo con la mano libre en el hombro, ejerciendo toda la fuerza que puedo.

–¡C-claro que importa! –exclamo.

–¿Acaso no te ha gustado?

¿No gustarme? Ese beso fue como un rayo. Fulminante. Me había mareado, había hecho mi mundo girar, mi temperatura había subido y, lo peor de todo, me había dejado con ganas de más. Pero mi orgullo es mayor y jamás caeré tan bajo como para dejarle saberse conocedor.

–¡No! –grito enfadada–. ¿Cómo va a gustarme algo que provenga de ti? ¡Me das asco!

Observo como su sonrisa se ensancha y su rostro se va acercando cada vez más a mí.

–¿Seguro? ¿Y por qué me has correspondido?

–No lo he hecho.

–Tan cabezota como siempre –murmura antes de soltarme la mano y mirar de nuevo al frente.

Ambos permanecemos en silencio. No nos dirigimos la mirada en ningún momento. Mi cabeza era un hervidero en aquel momento por la que pasan millones de imágenes, provocándome un dolor de cabeza que sería difícil de eliminar. Suspiro y cierro los ojos, acomodando mi espalda contra el respaldo del sillón continuado que había pegado a la pared.

–Tan cabezota y tan cobarde como siempre –murmura Daniel en voz baja.

Giro la cabeza y le observo fijamente. ¿A qué venían esas palabras? Alzó una mano y le tiró de la coleta, en un ataque de enfado. Daniel se quejó y la miró fijamente.

–Ileana –murmuró entre dientes.

–¿Qué? ¿Algún problema? –preguntó retadora, para después continuar–. ¿Qué ha sido eso de cabezota y cobarde?

–Dímelo tú.

Durante una fracción de segundo, permanezco inmóvil. Pero después, de algún modo que no logro explicarme, le agarro del cuello de la camiseta y le atraigo hacia mí. Noto como sus brazos me rodean, me atraen hacia él y lo siguiente son sus labios. Cálidos, suaves y húmedos. ¿Quién comenzó besando a quién? Da igual, nada importa en aquel momento, solo quiero disfrutar de ese instante. El contacto de su boca con la mía es electrizante, una droga; le sujeto con fuerza los brazos con las manos, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón palpita con fuerza, puedo sentirlo a través de la fina tela del vestido, proporcionándome la misma sensación de antes, un mareo, una sensación mareante de júbilo y un ardiente cosquilleo que me recorre desde los pies a la cabeza. Su cercanía me hace sentir el latido de su corazón; fuerte y seguro, acelerado. Ningún corazón late como el de Daniel. Se separa de mi y suelto un pequeño jadeo; olvidé por completo el respirar.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y delinea la curva de mis pómulos con los dedos, delicadamente, antes de volver a besarme, de depositar besos por cada rincón de mi piel hasta de llegar de nuevo a los labios, robando de nuevo mi aliento. Un carraspeo y el sonido del vidrio resquebrajándose nos hizo separarnos y mirar el origen del ruido. Gilbert permanece de pie junto a la mesa; sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos están abiertos de par en par al igual que su boca. La sorpresa es algo que se ha adueñado de él a una velocidad pasmosa.

–¿Q-q-q-q-qué es esto? –pregunta tartamudeando sin quitarnos el ojo de encima, señalándonos acusadoramente con el dedo–. T-tú –dice mirando al castaño–, y t-tú –completa mirándome a mí.

–Si nos disculpas, Gilbert –contesta Daniel levantándose de la mesa y tomándome de la mano, alzándome del asiento y tirando de mí hacia la salida, dejando a mi primo sin palabras dentro del restaurante.

Caminamos con rapidez entre las mesas y el gentío, saliendo al exterior y dejándose envolver por el frío aire de la noche. Echo una mirada hacia atrás y junto las cejas con algo de pena y vergüenza. Y parece que Daniel se da cuenta de ello.

–¿Sucede algo?

Le miro y sonrío, alzando los hombros. –Me da pena Gilbert. Le hemos dejado allí solo y…

–¿No pretenderías que nos lo lleváramos? –pregunta alzando una ceja–. No me van los tríos.

Le golpeo en el pecho fingiendo enfado y me rodea con sus brazos, antes de volver a pegarme a él, sintiendo su aliento sobre mi cabello.

–Eres un imbécil.

–¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso?

Sonrío y entrecierro los ojos.

–Estás aquí, conmigo, con tu peor enemiga.

Lo siento sonreír contra mi boca.

–Eso tiene fácil solución –murmura antes de besarme con pasión arrancándome una sonrisa y una risa, dejándome atrapar por sus brazos y disfrutando de algo que espero que dure para siempre.


End file.
